Avada Potter, Avada
by Inacho - San
Summary: Lucius solo quiere vengarse de la muerte de su amado Draco, y el Avada es un gran recurso...


Avada Potter, Avada...  
By Inacho - San  
  
Nota de Autor: Soy un vago, ya tengo 4 fics empezados, pero me cuesta terminarlos. Este prometo terminarlo porque no quiero hacerlo muy largo. Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, solo la idea es mía. No se si su contenido se puede considerar de incesto, ya que nada llegó a pasar, pero el amor que siente Lucius por Draco es demasiado.  
  
Todavía no entiendo como pudo pasar, tanto sufrimiento causado por una sola persona. Nadie entiende como me siento, ¿a quien le importa?, solo a mí. Y lo sé, porque no se nota que nadie más, aparte de mí, sufra, solo yo cargo con la pena y el pésame de esta muerte; una muerte sin sentido alguno. Ni siquiera su madre fue capaz de derramar algunas lagrimas. ¡Por Dios, era su hijo!. Draco era un gran chico, era un autentico Malfoy, y llevaba su apellido con gran orgullo, como debía ser. Yo le enseñe eso, eso y tantas cosas más.  
  
Recuerdo cuando cumplió dos años y comenzó a hablar, apenas si podía decirme "Lusus", pero era suficiente para mí. Recuerdo también cuando lloraba a la noche, y solo se dormía si yo lo arropaba, y él olía mi pelo con toda ternura, y con su inocencia de pequeño niño decía que quería ser igual a mí de grande. Sin siquiera saber a que se dedicaba su padre. Todas las noches que pasábamos juntos sobre el techo, contemplando las estrellas y soñando con llegar a una para poder nombrarla Lucius o Draco. A la tarde, cuando nos íbamos a cualquier parte del mundo a tomar el té, siempre en un país diferente, solo por complacerlo. O cuando di vuelta el mundo buscando un elfo domestico para que mi pequeño dragón pudiera empezar a practicar sus ordenes y mandoneos. Gracias a las horas que pasábamos juntos, creó un carácter mas que parecido al mío, se podría decir que era un calco de mi persona.  
  
Cuando siendo él un bebé yo acudía en las noches de tormenta a su habitación para acunarlo, arroparlo y cuidarlo hasta que cayera en un profundo sueño, que según lo que me contaba, siempre trataban sobre mí. Lo que yo sentía por mi pequeño dragón era mas que cariño paternal, era amor, era pasión (N/A: no en ese sentido), era éxtasis, era euforia. Para mi Draco era la persona más importante del mundo, y su perdida es algo insufrible para mí. Ya nunca nada será lo mismo sin él. Ni las tardes ni las noches serán iguales. Todo es poco y es vacío si no está él.  
  
Por más que Narcisa trate, no va a poder detener mi venganza. Esto se pagara con dolor y sangre. Dolor le causare al infeliz que mató a mi querido Draco. Y su sangre quedara esparcida por todos lados.  
  
No me importa que termine en Azkaban por asesino, por que me parece peor que él haya matado a mi hijo sin recibir su merecido. Mi pequeño Draco, ángel de mi vida que murió virgen, sin conocer los placeres de la vida, sin conocer las delicias de este mundo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, sin conocer el amor. Y no solo el amor de él hacia otra persona, sino que nunca recibió verdadero amor, demostrado no solo con regalos y momentos, como el que tuvimos nosotros. Sino el amor que yo podría haberle dado si solo lo hubiera tenido por un tiempo más. Por esto y por mucho más, me vengaré.  
  
Me las pagarás... Potter.  
  
Hoy es el día que elegí para vengarme, hoy se cumple un mes desde que mi Draco, mi niño, mi tesoro ha muerto. Hoy será el día en que me inmortalizaré en la historia, ya que destruiré al niño que vivió, el único sobreviviente a Lord Voldemort, mi gran señor oscuro. Y así será su muerte, de la misma manera que hace 15 años él trató de matarlo, Harry Potter morirá por un Avada Kedavra, el hechizo definitivo.  
  
Estoy en el expreso a Hogwarts, contando las horas y minutos que faltan para llegar al colegio, y así matar a ese joven infeliz. Repasó bien los movimientos de mi varita para no equivocarme ni echar a perder el plan; el joven Potter debe morir si o si, tal como murieron sus padres, otro par de escorias. Si, finalmente hemos llegado. Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería.  
  
Debo tratar de que el estúpido de Dumbledore no note mi presencia, sino tratará de detenerme, pero nadie podrá hoy contra mi. Te vengaré amor de mi vida, ya lo verás querido Draco, estarás orgulloso de tu padre.  
  
¡Por mil demonios!, ¿dónde estará la sala común de los Gryffindors?, me voy a volver imbécil buscándola, pero finalmente encuentro a Severus y le pregunto donde está. Aha, detrás de la señora gorda, la contraseña es Mashmei Kitu, ¿que clase de contraseña es esa?, no importa. Finalmente entro a la sala común de los leones y ahí lo veo, sentado con despreocupación en unos de los sillones, frente al fuego de la chimenea, está el famoso Harry Potter, pobre infeliz, no sabe lo que le está por pasar.  
  
Potter, le digo con voz profunda... se da vuelta y me mira. Se sorprende al verme parado dentro de su sala, mi varita en mano y mi bastón en otra. ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿cómo entró?, pregunta asustado, pero no le pienso responder, no se merece ni que le dirija la palabra, el odio me desborda. No puedo más, ya ni siquiera lo soporta a la vista, es un ser despreciable, ahí parado con cara de miedo, aferrándose fuertemente al sillón, clavándole las uñas. Y esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, marcándolo para siempre como el único capaz de sobrevivir al Avada, saliendo casi ileso, salvo por esa marca. Pero esta vez será diferente, no sobrevivirá. Solo muerte y dolor, mucho dolor... y sangre, tiene que haber sangre, tal como lo hizo con mi amado Draco. ¿Qué hace aquí?, vuelve a preguntar asustado. ¿Señor, no me haga daño?, por favor, yo no quise. Pero no me importa lo que diga, me voy a vengar y tú morirás...  
  
-"Potter, el joven Potter"-, siseo entre dientes,- "supongo que ya sabrás porque estoy aquí, no?". -No señor, no lo se.- -Recordarás lo que sucedió hace exactamente un mes, te conviene que lo hagas.- -Si señor, hace un mes fue la muerte de Draco, lo siento.- -Si, si... tu sentimientos no son suficientes aquí, no me basta, ni me devolverán a mi querido hijo. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, eres la criatura más asquerosa y vil que jamás haya existido, y lo sabes. Sino dime, ¿porque se han alejado de ti todos tus amigos?.- -Eh, no lo sé. Por favor dígame, ¿porque está aquí esta noche?.- -Por favor Potter, no te hagas el que no sabes.- -Le juro que no se nada.- -Venganza Potter, venganza...- -Pero señor... yo no quise matar a Draco, fue solo un accidente. Señor, le pido de rodillas que me perdone, no ganara nada con vengarse, por favor, no me mate.- -¡No me importa lo que digas!, eres un infeliz y no mereces vivir. Esta es tu última noche.- -¡No señor!.- -¡Despídete Potter!.- -¡¡¡NO SEÑOR!!!.- -Avada Potter, Avada.- -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!.- -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!.- -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!!.-  
  
Y eso fue lo último que se supo de el famoso Harry Potter, nunca supieron que había sido yo quien lo maté, solo utilicé un hechizo antiguo, que ya casi nadie sabe ni usa, pero que sirve para cambiar el último hechizo usado por tu varita por otro.  
  
Finalmente me vengué, y vengué tu muerte mi querido, amado y siempre mío... Draco Malfoy.  
  
*The End*  
  
Bueno... terminé un fic más, hoy, día en que lo terminé lo publico en ff.net, hoy es martes 23 de diciembre de 2003, falta un día para navidad y todavía no termino el especial navideños, pero en cuanto esté lo pongo. Please!!!!!!, dejen aunque sea un mínimo Review, aunque solo diga "Lo leí", pero algo es algo. Gracias por haber leído Avada Potter, Avada.... INACHO - SAN 


End file.
